The toothpaste and towel incident
by Tinkywinky123
Summary: This is a Pepperony one-shot. Involving Tony and Pepper obviously, along with toothpaste and towels. *AFTER IRON MAN 3* No direct spoilers. Just cute fluff and Pepperonyness. Enjoy :) I don't own anything.


After the whole "Aldrich" incident and the extremis, things were very slowly starting to get back to normal. Tony and Peppers relationship had intensified dramatically. Both needing each other not only for help regarding health, but each other's company.

Pepper never imagined her life would be like this. After working for Tony for 10 or so years, to all of a sudden be living with him. Running his company, his life and now his heart. Tony needing her for basically everything, keeping him in line and saving his life every now and then, as well as him saving hers. While he keeps Pepper sane too. Making sure she doesn't stress herself out with the work load and spend too much time in front of a computer screen.

She wakes up to find his arm draped over her waist, his breathing even and steady. She gently and slowly shifts to lie on her other side, her whole body facing his. That tiny moment jolted him awake, looking at his surroundings before calming down to realise it was only her. His eyes grow softer as he takes in her look. Admiring the way the sun through the windows reflects off her strawberry blonde hair.  
"You're so beautiful," he mutters, a fond smile crosses his face as he gently lifts his hand to brush her fringe out of her eyes.  
"I probably look like a mess... Where you get beautiful from I'll have no idea. "Smirking a little as she goes to get up. Wanting to brush her teeth before she does anything else. Tony disapproving of that idea, he wraps his strong arm around her waist pulling her back.  
"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?" Mumbling into her ear, smiling the whole time. She's squirming trying to get out of his hold to no prevail.  
"To brush my teeth... Le'me go" wriggling to the point where he growls and kisses her neck. Eventually releasing her, she jumps up and heads for the bathroom. Wolf whistles headed her way, having only got on one of his old shirts that she'd taken possession of. Only just covering what needs to be covered.  
Brushing her teeth relatively quickly, she heads back into the bedroom. Practically jumping on top of him, his smile was priceless as he looked up at her sitting on his bare abdomen. Slowly and silently snaking his hand up her thigh. Wondering how far she'll let his hand travel, not even having time to guess as her hand grabs his. She pulls it up to rest behind her neck while she leans forward for a kiss.  
"Good morning handsome" grinning as her lips meet his, he pulls away suddenly, shifting so she falls back onto the bed and he's sitting on the edge. Looking as though he's going to leave the bed, she sits there like a lost puppy. Her turns to admire her expression, can't help but love her even more.  
"Where're you going?" Pretending as if she's going to cry.  
"To brush my teeth if you'll let me," crawling back to the middle of the bed to her. She's looking down at her hands, not doing a bad acting job. He lifts her chin up to look at him, that's when she smirks.  
"You are a cruel woman, you had me feeling bad for a moment or two" he laughs a little himself, as he pulls her towards the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you and you're welcome." She says with an innocent smile plastered across her face.  
He looks into her eyes,  
"Pepp I really shoul-"  
"No"  
"I need to jus-"  
"No"  
"Come on, pleas-"  
"No" cupping his face with both hands. Bringing his lips closer to meet hers. He grunts against her, eventually standing up and lifting her with him, bridal style.  
"Hey! What're you doing?" She shrieks as he heads for the bathroom.  
"I need to clean my teeth, whether you like it or not" getting the bench and sitting her there on top. She's only wearing one of his shirts, so the majority of her legs are bare and she hasn't got a thing on underneath. She just sits there watching him, he can't help but smile every now and then. He then cleans his brush and stands in front of her, moving her legs to wrap around his hips. Snaking his arms behind her waist holding her firmly against his chest. He leans forward for a kiss, lingering a lot longer than last time. Their eyes closed enjoying the moment, then resting their foreheads against each other's. He's the first to speak as they open their eyes again.  
"I think a shower is in order, don't you?" Tony says as he winks at her. Pepper just rolls her eyes and nods.  
"Shall we save water?" Giving her a hopeful look, almost with puppy dog eyes. She answers by pushing him away from the bench so she can stand. Gently directing him backwards towards the giant glass shower. He turns the tap on once they're inside, not caring that they're still clothed.  
He pulls her close once more, their wet clothes sticking to their bodies. The heat of the running water fogs up the glass, he eventually throws his shirt off Pepper so she's standing their starkers. She makes good work of his track suit bottoms.

After finally actually having a shower and separating from each other, Tony grabs the closest towel, and of course it's the large one that almost goes to the floor. While Peppers is barely long enough to cover her backside. Barely even making it around her body once, Tony of course finding it hilarious. Jumping back onto the bed, his towel still in place, he gestures for her to join him.

"Why do you always take the biggest towel?" She asks as she sits down next to him, trying really hard to keep the towel in place.  
"So you get the smaller towel, simple reason really." Lying back against the pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him. He manages to keep a blank expression for a few moments before cracking an evil grin, he reaches his hand over to tug on her towel. Knowing very well that she's trying to keep it there.  
The towel slips out of her grasp and he gets a view of her side, about 4 inches all the way down her waist and hip before she grabs the material again.  
"Oii, cut it out. Want me to tug on your towel?" She threatens, now realising that it probably didn't work at all.  
"By all means please do, I'd love to see you unwrap me." Removes his hands from the edge of the large material, leaving him completely vulnerable if the towel was removed. Yet this is Tony Stark we're talking about. He'd enjoy it. She moves to lie down next to him, clinging to the material around her. Slowly edging her fingers towards his towel, his arms up behind his head. His eyes haven't left hers, drifting downwards every now and then. She manages to move the material off him enough to see his bare chest, her fingers dancing lightly across his skin. Her eyes haven't left his, having kind of an evil look on her face. That's when he gently grabs her hand and pulls her on top of him. His expression matching hers, yet this time looking slightly more mischievous.  
"My turn" lying her on her stomach beside him, gently dragging one finger down her spine to remove the material. Because of its small size, it peels away from her body with no trouble. Her skin very soft and smooth under his touch, he just marvels in how she's just lying their quietly with no arguments. This beautiful woman is in his bed, his CEO. Teasing her by gradually pulling her towel away and she's not stopping him in any way possible. Not something he'd ever thought would happen. How did he get so lucky? A little groan escapes her lips, causing him to grin with pleasure. He thought to soon, she looks up with an expression that means 'my turn now.'  
"Have I told you that I love you today?" He says with a large smirk across his lips, enjoying this entirely.  
"Nope, but I'll tell you this." She says as she leans upwards a little, giving him a full view of her chest if he tilted his head sideways. Moving her hand to rest on his towel that's halfway down his abdomen.  
"All good things come to those...who wait." Grinning wickedly as she shifts his towel down, millimetre at a time. Testing his patience as much as she can. Her fingers feather light against his skin, just passing his hips is when he grasps her hand. Looking up and seeing her appearance for the first time after he re-arranged her towel. Smiling with success. He gently rolls her over so he can lie on top of her. Holding himself up with his elbows, fully aware of the fact that their towels are the only things between them. Being a gentleman for once he waits for her permission, placing gentle kisses around he jawline. Her hand creeps down to quickly pull his towel away from him. Just as he does the same to hers. He slides one hand down to rest gently on her bare hip. His other hand behind her back. She then wraps one arm around his upper torso as she answers by placing her hand behind his head, pulling his face down towards hers. Their lips meeting half way.


End file.
